Typically for a multi-zone completion the casing has an array of valves for access to each zone. These valves are typically run in closed so that tubing pressure can be built up to set tools such as external packers. The valves have been single purpose in the past so that for treatment a sliding sleeve valve is shifted to open an unobstructed port through which treatment of the formation can take place. One such treatment is fracturing but others such as acidizing or stimulation can also take place through the unobstructed port. When the treatment is completed the treatment valve is closed and a production valve that has a screened opening is moved to an open position. Sometimes these two valves are integrated into a single sliding sleeve that is shifted with a shifting tool or some other well intervention tool into the treatment and then the production positions. The screened opening helps to retain solids produced from the formation from entering the production string.
The following references present a good background of the current state of the art: U.S. Pat. No. 8,342,245; U.S. Pat. No. 8,127,847; US2008/0296019; US 2009/0071655; US2009/0044944; U.S. Pat. No. 8,291,982 and US2009/0056934. These designs either require well intervention or contemplate sleeve movement to open a single port. These designs increase the number of interventions and sleeve movements making procedures more complicated. What is needed and provided by the present invention is an interventionless way to open a treatment port and then a production port in a predetermined zone in an assembly where sleeves abut so that a first object on a seat opens the treatment port and a second object landed on a seat in an adjacent sleeve moves the sleeves in tandem to close the treatment port while opening the production port that is screened. The process repeats for adjacent zones preferably in a bottom up orientation so that the screened openings below are isolated with another object that lands higher up on a treatment sleeve for a zone further uphole. When all the zones are treated the objects can be produced back up to the surface and recovered. In one embodiment the objects are balls of a progressively larger diameter. In another embodiment the movement of a first sleeve can reconfigure the size of the seat in the adjacent sleeve in a manner known in the art so that the same size ball can be used for multiple sleeve movements. One version of such a design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,661,478 which is fully incorporated herein as if fully set forth. These and other aspects of the present invention will be more readily apparent to those skilled in the art from a review of the preferred embodiment of the present invention as well as the associated drawing while recognizing that the full scope of the invention is to be determined by the appended claims.